Witch Is Worse
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Being reborn into a fictional tv world or being reborn into a fictional tv world where her only living relatives were on the hit list of every Big Bad under - and beyond - the godforsaken sun. She couldn't decide. Winchester Half Sibling SI-OC. Witch!SI-OC.
1. Karma

She didn't know how she died even if she did remember the events leading up to it and that was just fine by her.

She didn't know how she ended up alive again and that - _that_ would bother her for quite some time.

The newly named Sybil Jelani - who had just been a nineteen-year-old college student named Mira Jane seemingly seconds ago - lay in the brown arms of a haggard but beautiful woman with dark eyes and wild hair and she didn't know what to do.

She didn't feel the urge to cry - _as she surely should as a newborn baby_ \- she didn't particularly want to feel angry that she had a new life - _hello, who wouldn't want a second chance?_ \- but she also didn't feel like smiling - _she had died, there was nothing happy about that_ \- and so she simply sat there.

She sat there and put up with the nipple in her mouth because she couldn't very well speak up and politely refuse nor could she abide by starving herself - that kind of behavior was self-destructive and she wouldn't indulge it.

No matter how much breastfeeding grossed her the fuck out.

Squirming as her new mother - _that felt so weird to say_ \- stood up and walked across the room - _how in the world was she moving so soon after delivery?_ \- and wiped her down with a moist towel, Sybil - _Mira, a part of her whispered but she staunchly ignored it_ \- shivered at the touch prompting a single coo out of her caretaker's mouth. Lifted back up into a pair of arms after being wrapped in what she assumed was a diaper, the newborn child with the mind of a nearly grown ass woman felt herself being to drift away as the hand under her pampered butt began to pat lightly.

Letting out a little huff as the woman underneath her started to hum, it wasn't long before Sybil's eyes drifted shut and her only thought was a remorseful, if not hysterical " _at least I'm still a girl."_

But she refrained from even imagining the phrase "it could be worse" because those were famous last words.

And they were the exact ones she said before biting the dust and ending up here.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Me *dodging the responsibility of updating my older stories while creating a new one*: "parkour"**

 **Ha ha. Sorry about throwing another idea out there. I'm 18 and have a lot of creativity to share.**

 **For a little back story, Sybil Jelani is the daughter of John Winchester and Sam and Dean's half-sister. Oh and she's a natural born witch. She'll meet up with them during season 3 episode 9.**

 **The girl in the pic for this story is what Sybil looks like, she has Dean's green eyes but otherwise, she takes after her mother. She'll be about 15-16 when she first meets up with her half brothers.**

 **Also in case you didn't catch it the title and the summary should be read as one. Like so: Witch Is Worse: Being reborn in a fictional tv world or being reborn in a fictional tv world where her only living relatives were on the shit list of every Big Bad under - and beyond - the goddamn sun. She couldn't decide.**

 **Lol. I thought it was creative.**

 **This is short but it's an introduction.**


	2. Holy Three

There were three things Sybil learned as she grew; the first being that her new father was this white guy named John who visited on and off, she actually adored her new mother, and apparently, magick was a thing which meant Sybil - _who also answered to Billy ever since the children on the playground mispronounced her name and kept doing so_ \- was an actual factual _witch_.

Like as in could cast spells and was able to impose her will upon the world, _witch_.

And so was her mother Emsa.

Figuring that out hadn't taken much time surprisingly, watching one's mother literally Accio things to the palm of her hand from across the room was a real eye opener and if anyone's parent held daily Witchcraft 101 classes, she was sure they would start suspecting things too.

And on top of that, one cannot forget the fact that _apparently_ Billy had some serious mojo going on and at the tender age of five she had irritatedly told one of the neighboring kids to "fuck off and die" after he shoved her head first into a giant oak tree for the nth time in a row and needless to say he did _exactly_ that and started to choke.

 _On absolutely nothing._

Heart suddenly in her throat as Billy watched him clutch and claw at his throat (as she watched his knees buckled and hit the floor) the young sorceress had been _horrified_ with herself. Horrified and left feeling sick as the boy's mother - _and dozens of other parents_ \- issued a frightful scream at the sight of her son's rapidly purpling face and bloodshot eyes and she shrunk back from the debacle, right into the legs of her mother - who, with a wave of her hand, had suffocating child gasping in lungfuls and crying for his mommy.

Fingers slid onto her shoulder and guided her away and she gladly went, only half paying attention when the boy's father rushed up and asked what happened to which his son replied with a warbling "I swallowed a rock".

Frightened green eyes peered up into brown and Emsa offered a small smile that told her daughter just who was responsible for that change in causation and with a sniffle she was swept up into her mother's arms.

The next few hours after that blended into a nasty medley of tears and snot, listening to her mother reprimand her - _because hadn't Emsa told her to mind her words? Hadn't she told her to watch what she verbally put out into the world?_ \- and promises to do better. Which then lead to Sybil receiving an amulet that regulated and suppressed _whatever_ was in her voice that made people do things and she had been forever grateful. Especially since she had a habit of saying the _foulest_ shit when she was angry and telling someone to 'go fuck themselves on a cactus three ways to Friday' would _not_ turn out well when reenacted in real life.

Even if it would be horrifying interesting to watch.

From that point on her lessons on paganism skyrocketed and she learned everything her mother wanted her to from the meanings of colors, scents and candles to the holidays, knot magick and how to create both sacred space and a circle for casting. She taught her about herbs and their uses, the moon phases and how they affected magick, how to write and understand Theban, how to uses sigils and runes and what they meant. How to cast and how to uncast. How to bind and how to banish. How to protect and how to attack and Sybil almost felt overwhelmed.

 _Almost_.

It was a lot to take in at times _true_ but the young reincarnation wasn't exactly _unaware_ of these concepts as most of society was.

And because of her ease, Sybil was glad that she had gone through a period of religious rebellion where being a Wiccan had been the new way to simultaneously express herself and defy her painfully traditional Catholic family - even _if_ it had only lasted until her senior year of high school and half of her freshman year in college. It had gotten hard to keep practicing when midterms and finals started kicking her ass but a lot of the things Billy learned had stuck with her.

Which proved useful whenever her mother tested her knowledge.

Oh and about Emsa, the Haitian witch _somehow_ knew not to treat Sybil like a true child. She still babied her yes but that was more because she was her precious daughter than for the fact that she was an actual baby. And she didn't know if her mother knew she had lived once before but whenever she would absentmindedly bring up a witchy concept Emsa hadn't taught her yet - like the witch bottles, the hex bags, and poppets - the woman would flash her a mischievous and knowing look that had Billy giving her a sheepish smile.

It was nice to not have to pretend, even if she could only let loose around her mother.

* * *

Rewinding a bit on the timeline, Sybil met her father for the first time she had just turned four and had been a bit confused when she woke up to the sight of a grown white man sitting in a chair clutching at a box in his lap.

Thankfully she hadn't screamed but she _did_ startle and yanked her covers up and over her shoulders.

Staring wide-eyed at the green eyed man - just like hers - the young witch shifted and narrowed her eyes. Emsa wouldn't just let _anyone_ into the house let alone into the room while Sybil was sleeping so this was either someone her mother trusted or he managed to overpower a witch of her caliber and Billy highly doubted that.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asked and when she didn't say anything he cleared his throat and glanced away. "Well, I suppose you're still tired then."

Squinting at him, she resisted the urge to take off her necklace and make him tell her what exactly he was doing in here but instead settled for a suspicious look that made him shift uncomfortably.

"And I also suppose you're wondering who I am?" He started. "And why your mama let me into the room with you?"

In response the young sorceress pulled her bedsheet up to her nose and the man hesitated.

"I think we should wait for her." He muttered as he sunk back into his chair and Sybil found herself a little irritated because hadn't _he_ been the one watching _her_ sleep?

Now Billy may have said something in response to that. She may have gotten out of bed and ran from the room. She may have even attempted to work some magick on the stranger but before she could formulate a plan, in walked Emsa and the young witch blinked.

"He's your father." Her mother said bluntly as she leaned against the doorway and Sybil startled as the man in the chair tensed.

"Hell Em," He - her _dad_ \- grumbled as he shifted awkwardly in his chair. "there was no need to drop that on her the way you did."

Dark eyes rolled and the Haitian sorceress snorted.

"It didn't seem like _you_ were gonna tell her." She pointed out as she walked further into the room and sat on the bed as she beckoned her daughter forward. "Besides, she's fine with the news - now introduce yourself."

And there the dark haired man paused before he hesitantly lifted the box in his lap and held it out to her.

"My name is John - John Colt." He murmured as he stalled. "Happy birthday."

Taking a second to observe him, she glanced up at her mother - who patiently waited for her response - before she furrowed her brow and took the present from him. Opening it up, she saw a black furred teddy bear inside and she lifted it out and held it securely in her arms.

It was cute and she could tell John Colt - his last name sounded familiar - was nervous about her reaction and so she decided to not be a suspicious little shit and smile at him.

He instantly relaxed.

"Thank you." Sybil said and the man gave a sigh of relief and thus went that meeting seeing as how he had to leave directly after but his abrupt departure didn't hurt her feelings any.

* * *

After her first encounter with John Colt, whenever he showed up Emsa was sure to remind Sybil to temper her shows of magick.

And she didn't know if that meant that John didn't know that they were witches but sometimes she thought that wasn't the case because always towards the end of his visits he would follow her mother into her witching rooms and would come out with his backpack bulging. So it seemed as if he did but if she wasn't supposed to show him her abilities then there obviously was something else going on.

And maybe it was because her mother didn't trust him that far and sadly, she could understand why.

John, unsurprisingly, gave off the feeling of a deadbeat although there _were_ times where she felt like he was trying his hardest so perhaps she could cut him some slack but eh, no dice. Sadly, sometimes someone's best didn't make up for how they were as a person especially when she could see the faint smudges of brown and black hovering around his head.

And that meant he felt guilty and held unreleased anger which was _not_ a good combination.

John Colt wasn't an ideal father - he was far too strung out for it - but during the times when he would sit her in his lap and tell her stories, when he would hold her until she fell asleep, and when he would press a kiss to the crown of her head before leaving - those actions told her that she _could_ come to like him in an objective light. Or at the very least tolerate him because not every parent could be as devoted as Emsa.

The woman was a godsend, amen.

Besides, all things considered, she didn't really need a father in new life. She got on fine without one when she wasn't Sybil and she'd be fine without one now.

* * *

 **New chapter.**

 **Sybil is learning! And Emsa knows that Sybil isn't exactly normal!**

 **John is using an alias for both plot reasons and other reasons known only to me and the characters in the story. She doesn't recognize him because let's face it who really remembers his face lmao. I barely know his face. Sybil has known John on and off for three years since she met him when she was three and is now six.**


	3. Snapshots

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN but I own Emsa and Sybil.**

* * *

There were certain things, Sybil learned, that any witch worth their salt knew how to do and then there were the skills that only the most wily and powerful magick users could employ and her mother expected her to be in both categories.

"You don't need to be exceptionally powerful." Emsa explained. "just exceptionally clever."

And that was true - although she certainly hoped she'd have a strong magical connection - because sometimes all it took was being a just a little bit smarter than an opponent for someone to win.

* * *

John was obviously hiding something but Sybil didn't think she cared enough about her father to pursue the topic or even to ask her mother about it.

And sure some days she would find herself a bit curious about his story if only to explain how weird the man was but knowing something opened up dozens of other doors that wouldn't necessarily lead to somewhere pleasant.

Which was why she kept her mouth shut and stuck with shooting the man speculative glances whenever he was on his way out of the house.

* * *

Despite her initial rocky introduction to the children of her neighborhood, Sybil found herself being friends with quite a few of them.

Being mentally older didn't stop her from finding the other toddlers adorable and she wasn't going to be a bitch to a bunch of kids just because she was their elder, which was why when they asked she played whatever game they wanted to - no matter how asinine.

"Billy's gonna be it!" Crowed little Alice Summers from behind her gap toothed grin and the budding witch placed her palms over her eyes.

"Ya'll have five seconds to hide and then I'm coming." Sybil said as she tried her hardest not to rip off the chicken suit she was wearing. "And then I'm gonna catch all you eggs!"

* * *

She joined gymnastics at her mother's behest and it was terrible.

With all the stretching, pain, and sweat it was a miracle she hadn't tried to burn the place down.

The instructors were luckily she wanted to learn how to do a split else she could only imagine what her retribution would be.

* * *

Emsa was big into teaching her about defense.

From wards to protection spells and circles, the elder witch made sure her daughter knew how to keep herself and where she was staying safe. Whether it be from the natural elements to things of the supernatural persuasion - Sybil was schooled in it all.

Staring down into a book filled with sigils, the young girl diligently practiced both writing them out and believing in their power.

"The symbol gets most of its power from you, the caster." Emsa explained. "If you do not think it can do what it's supposed to then it won't and this is why many witches can create new sigils for themselves."

Sybil turned the page and started writing another line.

"Then what's the point of learning the old ones?"

Her mother shrugged.

"Why do you learn old science when new science is always emerging?" She countered. "Because the old one still works and sometimes, it's more reliable than the new methods because they've be proven time and time again to _work_."

Standing, Emsa moved across the room and pulled out another book.

"Look here," She pointed out as she moved closer. "I made this one to conjure fire but it only produces sparks."

Sybil turned to look and stared down a pretty little swirl of lines and reached out to brush a fingertip against the design before yelping as something stung her forefinger.

"Did - did it just _burn_ me?"

Her mother shook her head and grinned.

"People with magick in their skin to be wary about what they touch." She teased lightly and Sybil huffed.

"So it doesn't work?" The reincarnate asked and Emsa shrugged an elegant shoulder.

"It does - depending on the position of the stars and the time of the day." She joked. "But sometimes I can't rely on chance which is why I still keep knowledge of other fire conjuring sigils in my mind."

Standing once again, she wandered over to the desk and pulled out two metal bowls.

"I'll give you a demonstration." And with that her mother took a marker and drew her symbol into the first one and the sigil that was passed down - it was a simple triangle - in the second one.

"Now _watch_."

Her mother didn't move anything but her eyes but sparks started jumping in the metal plate and Sybil jumped with it - and jumped even _more_ when a flame erupted high and bright in the second dish.

"Now despite the fact that older sigil was the most effective, that won't always be the case." Emsa explained. "Symbols with a personal touch can often pack more power since it was crafted by your hands so really, it's up to you to decide how to blend new and old school witchery."

* * *

"There's more than just us in world baby girl." Emsa told her as they laid in bed. "There are things out there - powerful things, things beyond our comprehension and measure."

"Like what?" She whispered and her mother smiled wryly.

"You might not believe a word I say." She said. "At least not at first."

Green eyes twinkled.

"Try me."

* * *

 _Just where in the hell was she?_

* * *

"What does red stand for?" Her mother asked. "Name as many as you can."

"It's about passion, vitality, strength, survival, and fertility." Sybil started. "Courage, mercy, and action. Anger, war, fire, conflict, independence, assertiveness, and competition."

"Lavender?"

"Knowledge and intuition."

"Violet?"

This time she paused.

"Spirituality?" She questioned and at her mother's signal to go on she continued. "A connection to higher self, the Goddess, insight, clarity, and tension."

"Good good!" Her mother beamed. "Now write all of the others down and submit it to me as homework!"

* * *

"When casting a circle you move in deosil or clockwise and when breaking one you move widdershins or counterclockwise - why?"

"Because you walk in deosil to invoke something and in widdershins to banish."

"Very good."

* * *

"Why do some people use wands?"

"It can be used to cast the circle or direct energy in spells and incantations." Sybil answered.

"What are they usually made of?"

"Glass, metals and wood."

"Do you want one?"

The young child shrugged.

"I'd have one on hand just in case."

"Smart girl."

* * *

The first time Sybil met another witch - or maybe it was something more - it was because they were encroaching on her mother's territory.

See, their family had been in this town for decades - generation after generation - and when so many witches are born into a single place a sort of auric impression pulls into place and anything with enough sense of the supernatural could feel the Jelani's imprint and to come into town without introducing themselves marked them as hostile.

"Three days," Her mother murmured as she braided Sybil's wily hair. "I'll give them three days to step forward with a salutation."

"What if they don't?"

"Then we'll show them why this town has stayed infestation free for so long."

* * *

Day one found the two witched keen on watching for visitors to their lofty home but none came.

Day two found them the same way and day three shortly followed damn near identical but they were in the wind upon her mother's initial search.

"They have some skill." Emsa conceded as she toyed with a stray curl in her hair. "But I _am_ this town. There's not a place they can hide that I can't find."

* * *

In response to her mother's searching they started working questionable magick that had multiple residents of the town coming down with a mysterious sickness but her mother countered it quick enough.

"They gave themselves away," Her mother hummed. "but it wasn't the collective so I'll let them run and lead me straight to the rest."

* * *

Sybil's first brush with them in person happened while she was at school during her recess.

Something in her spine had tingled and with a shift of her green eyes she was staring into blues hidden beneath a hood and for a moment her breath seemed to squeeze painfully from her lungs.

Her blood froze and needles pierced her skin and all she knew was terror and loneliness and - and suddenly she could feel her mother standing behind her despite knowing there was no physical body at her back.

Her mother was suddenly around her in all but actuality and Sybil could feel the heavy press of the elder witch's psychic gaze pin the interloper across the way to it's spot and it was just then that she noticed that its foot was poised to take a step.

" _Leave_." The wind seemed to whisper and the unjust visitor moved back into the shadows. " _Leave or suffer the consequences._ "

The thing - whether it be witch or worse - was lucky it headed the warning. Her mother didn't make threats without the promise of a swift and brutal follow through.

* * *

Later that day while Sybil had been in school her mother had hunted down every single one of the interlopers and made sure they couldn't trespass on anyone else's land ever again.

And how did Sybil know?

From word of mouth from Emsa herself.

"I told you there was a reason why our quaint little town sees no unnatural tragedies." Her mother told her as her brown eyes burned with power and cunning. "And that reason is _me_."

* * *

"What was that person?" Sybil found herself asking a week or two later as she sat in the tub with her mother's fingers scrubbing her scalp. "If it was even that - it felt inhumane."

Emsa hummed and ran a brush through her curl from root to tip.

"It was something you've learned about - a ghoul." She answered as she sprayed detangler into her daughter's hair. "And it was under command of Made witches."

Sybil turned to peer up at Emsa.

"You killed it?"

Her mother grinned ferally.

"Oh honey," She purred. "I _unmade_ it."

* * *

She didn't bother asking after the witches - they were dead and as far as she knew it was a good riddance.

* * *

The first time John did an activity with her they went to shoot a crossbow in her backyard.

"You're seven now Billy." He said with some severity. "And I think it's time you learn how to use a weapon."

"And what does mom think of this?" She questioned a little dubiously and John gave her a grin.

"Who do you think gave me the idea for the crossbow?"

Sybil paused.

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "Now how do I work this?"

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter! It's some snapshots of her growing up! She's like 6-7 here.**

 **You get to see some witchcraft and how she learns and more John! She doesn't know shes in supernatural yet because there's so many worlds she could be in that have the same premise as SPN. I could literally name ten series right now that have all the same elements of this show. And she doesn't really remember John's face from the show so until something defining comes along she's going to be oblivious.**

* * *

 **Question 1: Who are the four people you want Sybil to meet the most and why?**

 **Question 2: How do you like the descriptions of Sybil's training?**

 **Question 3: What do you think of Sybil's character so far? What about Emsa?**

 **Question 4: Who is your fav SPN character(s) and why? Mine is probably Crowley because he's a survivor (and Sybil agrees lol, Crowley and her will have an odd friendship).**

 **Question 5: How do you think Sam and Dean will react to Sybil and her powers? How do you think heaven and hell will react to this unforeseen witchy Winchester being in the mix? Like she literally doesn't belong there and isn't supposed to exist so there will be some issues.**

 **Question 6: If you were Sybil which world would you think you were in? Like Hp? Dark Hunters? Vampire Diaries etc etc? And why?**

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. I Need Help N Thats Why I Havent Updated

hi lads, im cherryvvoid and lately ive been really absent from and i really need help.

Ive been kicked out of home, dropped out of college bc I cant afford it. My laptop broke. Me and my mom fought and she kicked me out so Im living in an apartment i used the last of my savings to get. I had to quit my job bc my old friends i stayed with when i got kicked out are stalking and harassing me so I cant go back (the girlfriend worked next door to the job I quit). i dont have wifi where im at yet and i only have my phone to write from since my laptop broke (which is another reason I haven't been able to write) and im really stressed out lol!

my dad isnt any help since he had his new child he always wanted so thats a dead end and I havent ever been close to anyone else sadly.

And I know its alot to ask of you guys especially when I haven't been updating but this is the only platform where I really have followers or anyone to listen. if any of you are kind enough to donate literally anything to this gofundme I made (this is a last ditch effort, been stressing for months guys) it would help me out so so sooo much!

 **Please no one say anything mean i beg you, im already not feeling great about myself so please be kind! you can unfollow me if youd like, I dont mind just please be nice!** (also i just picked a random goal number bc i didnt know we had to do that!)

 _ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DONATE THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE IN MY BIO. I REPEAT THE LINK TO HELP ME OUT IS IN MY BIO.**_

once again, please be kind!

ill try to drop the actual link below but if it doesnt work im really sorry lads!

www . gofundme . com. / ily-ladstysmalso-we-have-to-choose-a-goal

(((im also going to post this to all my stories, thank you for being so understanding)))


End file.
